Semiconductor devices are commonly found in modern electronic products. Semiconductor devices perform a wide range of functions such as signal processing, high-speed calculations, transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals, controlling electronic devices, photoelectric generation, and creating visual images for television displays. Semiconductor devices are found in the fields of communications, power conversion, networks, computers, entertainment, and consumer products. Semiconductor devices are also found in military applications, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment.
Semiconductor packages are commonly made with several active semiconductor components, discrete passive components, and integrated passive devices (IPDs) packaged together into a single-package system, also known as a system-in-package (SiP) module. SiP modules offer higher density and enhanced electrical functionality relative to traditional semiconductor packaging.
The active and passive components are mounted to a substrate for structural support and electrical interconnect. In more advanced three dimensional (3D) packaging, semiconductor components are embedded into the substrate, sometimes referred to as embedded die in substrate (EDS). With EDS packages, a semiconductor die is embedded within a plurality of laminated layers during formation of the substrate. The semiconductor die is then electrically connected to components on the top and bottom surfaces of the substrate through conductive vias and conductive traces of the substrate.
Manufacturing of EDS requires formation of a substrate around a semiconductor die, which limits the options available for the substrate. In addition, manufacturing defects in the substrate result not only in loss of the substrate, but in an otherwise good semiconductor die as well. Traditional EDS packages have the additional problems of low yield, high cost, high warpage, and low design flexibility. Therefore, a need exists for an EDS, and method of making, that provides higher flexibility in substrate design and component selection and increased manufacturing yield.